


Intoxicating

by kaylaber1



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylaber1/pseuds/kaylaber1
Summary: The Captain and his Chief Medical Officer bite off a bit more than they can chew when they try to get Spock to loosen up.





	Intoxicating

"Oh c'mon Spock. We're on shore leave. You're allowed to treat yourself." McCoy says, pushing the mug of hot cocoa back into his hands.

"I fail to see how intoxicating myself is a 'treat'" Spock replies flatly, eyeing the mug with suspicion.

"Well for one, it'll relax you."

"As would meditation."

"Yeah, but meditation doesn't taste nearly as good." McCoy grins. "Besides, I made that _special_ for you."

"Your attempts to guilt me into drinking this are ineffective, Doctor. Guilt is a human affliction." Spock says, sounding almost bored. He doesn't let go of the mug, however.

"Is it now?" McCoy's grin widens. "Well, I'm not gonna force ya. But if you're gonna drink it, you better do it soon, or it's gonna get cold."

There is a moment of tense silence between them, and Leonard can practically see the wheels turning in Spock's head as he contemplates the beverage. Slowly, he raises the mug to his lips and takes a sip, and McCoy's grin widens with success.

"This is...extremely sweet. I am unaccustomed to such flavors." Spock says with an almost scowl.

"Well you could always just slam it down."

"'Slam it down', Doctor?" Spock raises an eyebrow at the expression.

"Yeah, slam it down. Ya know like-" McCoy downs his glass of liquor in one gulp, slamming the empty glass on the bar. "-That."

"....Fascinating." However the way Spock says it makes it sound more like he meant 'Horrifying'.

"C'mon, I did not just slam a glass of fine Kentucky bourbon as an example just so you can nurse that. Bottoms up, Spock."

Spock looks between him and the mug with barely disguised disgust, before sighing, and tipping the mug back, chugging down the contents only a little less gracefully than the Doctor had. When he puts the mug back onto the bar, he shudders from head to toe and McCoy has to stifle a laugh. Instead, he reaches over to pat him on the shoulder, beaming with pride.

"There ya go!" he shouts. "And ya didn't even choke. I'm impressed."

"I am not sure that's a compliment, Doctor."

"Then ya need another one." McCoy says, already refilling their glasses.

"....How much of this did you make?"

"Enough."

Spock nods slowly, looking into his mug, before taking another swig. Leonard's not certain if it's his imagination, but the stiffness in Spock's posture was already beginning to melt away, and his scowl at the heavy, sweet taste of the hot chocolate was just a little less concealed. He smirks, sipping his bourbon.

"Remind me again why we are doing this?"

"Because it's unhealthy to drink alone."

"It is unhealthy to drink to excess regardless."

"Smartass." McCoy grumbles into his glass.

To his surprise, Spock gives him a very weak, but very definitive _smile_ as a response, before finishing off his mug. Leonard can't help but sit and stare at him in disbelief. He never thought he'd live to see the day Spock smiled at him, and the sight of it knocks the wind right out of him. Cautiously, he refills the mug, wondering exactly what it is he's getting himself into.

"I would rather be a smartass than a dumbass, Doctor"

"Jesus Christ, was that a _joke_?!" McCoy nearly drops the kettle in his hands.

"Perhaps." Spock says, grinning widely. If it weren't so utterly _wrong_ , it would almost be attractive. He tips his mug back again, slamming the contents down like a seasoned drunk.

"Ya know what Spock, I think I like you better drunk." McCoy teases, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Spock's smile fades just as quickly as it had appeared, replaced with a more stony stare.

"I....I have no doubts that you do, Leonard." He says, turning away. "I am sure that I am a much more...palatable person... to you like this."

It occurs to him that this is the first time he's ever heard Spock use his first name, and something about it sends a shiver down his spine. McCoy gives Spock's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, not wanting to take his hand back, especially with the dour tone in his voice. He had a bad feeling this was about to take a very wrong turn.

"Spock, I didn't mean it like that and you know it."

"Did you not?" Spock snaps, tone of voice having sunk to somewhere between misery and accusation. "I am a horrible friend, Leonard. I cannot allow myself to feel anything towards anyone. My own mother...." His voice breaks, and McCoy is sure he's on the verge of tears.

"....You wanna talk about it?" He suggests tentatively, wrapping his arm around Spock's shoulders. He's surprised when the half-vulcan melts into it, falling against him with a barely restrained sob.

"No." Spock says abruptly, stiffening in the doctor's hold. He's attempting some of that famous Vulcan self-control, although he's currently failing at it. "No I do not. But think, perhaps, I will have another refill."

Against his better judgement, McCoy fills the mug once more, his own glass of bourbon growing watery on the table, abandoned in his preoccupation with Spock. Sure, this _was_ initially meant as an experiment in getting Spock wasted, but he was beginning to think that that might have been a bad idea to begin with. Bad idea or not, it was clearly too late to go back on it, he thought as he absentmindedly rubbed reassuring circles against Spock's arm. The first officer had made no moves to put any distance between them. He downs the fourth mug just as quickly as the other three, placing the empty vessel on the table.

Before he has a chance to get anything more out of Spock, the door opens and Jim Kirk saunters through it, laughing at something said in another room. He stills immediately, taking in the sight before him, expression turning from joy to concern. Jim looks McCoy in the eye, tilting his head to the side inquisitively.

"What's going on in here, gentlemen?" He asks, a touch more professionalism in his tone than he might've used normally.

"Jim, I broke Spock." McCoy explains flatly.

"...I can see that. How?" Jim says, visibly fighting a grin as he takes the seat beside them. Oh he could easily tell what had happened. He remembered their mission to Psi 2000 and the events that had followed quite vividly. He just wanted to hear one of them admit to it. 

"Hot Chocolate."

"Jim?" Spock slurs slightly, lifting his head from McCoy's shoulder, eyes puffy from crying. "I am heavily intoxicated."

"I know you are." Jim says almost affectionately, reaching out to grasp Spock's hand within his own. To Leonard's surprise, Spock not only accepts the touch, but returns it with a gentle squeeze. "You didn't warn our poor Chief Medical Officer that you're a _woefully_ sad drunk?"

"I made an amusing quip, earlier in the evening." Spock states almost defensively.

Jim looks to McCoy for confirmation, eyes wide with surprise.

"Did he _really_?!" He asks with hushed excitement.

"Green-blooded bastard looked me in the eyes and made a damn _joke_. I'm tellin ya, it was the creepiest thing he's ever done."

At that, Jim lets out a laugh, the sound reverberating off of the walls of the previously quiet room, filling it with warmth. Against his shoulder, McCoy feels the corners of Spock's mouth twitch upwards in a smile, and he almost shivers with the shock of it. He knew it was just because the damn hobgoblin was absolutely trashed and couldn't control his impulses, but that didn't make it any less strange.

"Well in that case, Mr. Spock, you have my apologies. I had no idea you possessed such a natural talent for comedy." Jim says warmly, thumb moving in small circles over the back of Spock's hand. The gesture looked so very natural- like it was not the first nor even the second time they had done such a thing, and the suspicions McCoy had had for years were confirmed. He stiffens under Spock slightly, suddenly acutely aware of how this might look to the Captain.

"There are many things about me that you do not know, Jim." Spock smirks. If he noticed the doctor's sudden discomfort, he doesn't show it, stretching out so that he lays more comfortably across the McCoy's torso, head resting comfortably against his neck.

"Oh? Is that right?" Jim says mischievously. Leonard suddenly feels as though he's less of a participant in this conversation and more like a set piece. "Name one."

"I am completely, madly, and irrevocably in love with Doctor McCoy, and I have not the decency to even be ashamed of such a lurid, encompassing emotion." Spock says plainly, and Leonard almost jumps out of his own skin.

Across the table from him, Jim is staring slack-jawed at the two of them, his hazel eyes wide, hand still tangled, although loosely, in Spock's own.

"Is that so?" He asks slowly. It seems as though Spock has, in fact, lost all capacity to be ashamed, as he nods slowly, burying his face against the doctor's neck. McCoy feels guilt pooling in the bottom of his gut, and he wants to just sink through the floor and disappear. Tonight was a mistake. "And Bones? What do you make of that?"

"Jim I-I'm sorry. I swear I didn't know anything about-"

"Bones, I didn't ask for an apology, I asked for an answer." Jim says, voice suddenly stern. "Now I want a clear and honest answer; How do you feel?"

McCoy freezes under their expectant gaze, Spock looking up at him pleadingly from his perch on his chest, and Jim staring him down from across the table, expression utterly unreadable. Leonard can feel his normally steady hands shaking, and his mouth has gone unexpectedly dry. What to do what to do. He couldn't say _nothing_. If he told the truth, he ran the risk of losing Jim forever, and he didn't know if he could stand that. Furthermore, if he lied, he would most certainly lose Spock, and he didn't know if he could stand that either. Well, if this was how it ended, and he was doomed either way...

"I echo that statement completely." He says with a shaky sigh. Shit. Now _he_ was the one fighting back tears. "But I-I don't want to come between anything y'all have! I can't-" 

"Hush, Leo." Jim says, some of the warmth from before beginning to seep back into his tone. It's the first time he's used his first name since their academy years. "What would you say if I told you that I feel the same way towards you as Mr. Spock does, and I have for nearly all the years I've known you?"

 _Shit_. Now he really _was_ going to cry.

"Jim, I-....I would be a very happy man indeed."

Across the table, Jim smiled at him. One of those rare, genuine smiles that filled the room with its radiance, and made Leonard's heart do flip flops in his chest. Practically in his lap, Spock reaches for McCoy's hand with his free one, and, knowing the significance of such an action, McCoy takes it with caution. The minute their skin touches, Leonard is filled with a rush of emotion and the cloudy feeling of intoxication. Jim slides into the chair that Spock has been inching out of, pressing the three of them together and taking Leonard's hand into his own. And that's what does it. Between Spock's emotion and his own, his resolve cracks and the tears he's been trying to hold back rush forth, rolling down his cheeks. Spock bristles between them, immediately jerking his head around to look at Leonard, face filed with unhidden concern.

"What's wrong, Ashayam? I thought you were happy. Why, then, do you cry?"

"Oh you emotionally inept imbecile." The insult is delivered more like an affectionate pet name. "Humans can cry for all sorts of reasons. Like being overwhelmed with affection, for example. Tears are just what happens when there's more emotion than a body can handle."

"That is... terribly confusing and most illogical."

"Maybe so, but it's the truth." Jim adds from behind him, nuzzling against Spock's shoulder affectionately.

"Hey uh...not that this isn't great, because it's like a waking _dream_ , but what exactly does this mean for us, relationship-wise." McCoy pipes up

"We are mates." Spock says definitively. "It is the only logical conclusion."

"Yeah but what does that _mean_?"

"Oh c'mon Bones." Jim chastises, pressing a kiss to the half-vulcan's shoulder. "It'll be a miracle if he even remembers this in the morning."

"Alright then, do _you_ have an answer?"

"Well I agree wholeheartedly with my First Officer." Jim says as though it were obvious. "It would be illogical to deny ourselves the satisfaction of a relationship any longer. What's it been, three years? Four? We could have been doing this the whole time."

"The past cannot be changed, it is illogical to distress oneself over it." Spock says, drunkenly placing a finger over Jim's lips.

Jim grabs Spock by the wrist, kissing the finger over his lips, and McCoy can feel Spock shiver against him. Brazenly, Leonard echoes the movement on his other hand, pressing a soft kiss to the tips of Spock's fingers and savoring the feeling of arousal that passes through the telepathic link. He'd have to experiment with that another time, when Spock was sober.

"You're right, dear. I'm just thinking out loud." Jim sighs.

"Well stop."

Jim glares down at Spock, who merely raises an eyebrow in response, and Leonard has to stifle a laugh. God, he really did love them both so much.

"I think we ought to get your drunk ass to bed before you get another chance to make a fool of yourself. Don't you agree, Doctor?" Jim asks, looking to McCoy for support.

"Oh yes." Leonard nods. "If I have to see Spock smile again, I don't think I'll ever be able to recover."

And he means that. Although, maybe not in the way he was trying to imply.

"There is a slight flaw in your plan." Spock slurs, burying his face further into the material of Leonard's shirt.

"What's that, darlin'?"

".....I do not think I can stand."

Jim and McCoy exchange a glance before bursting into peals of laughter.

"Don't worry about that." Jim says, standing and hoisting Spock into his arms, a feat McCoy is more than a little surprised he can manage without seriously damaging his spine. Spock, in his chocolate induced haze, doesn't seem to care or notice that Jim surely won't be able to carry him the entire way to his room, snaking an arm around the Captain's neck and burying his face in the green tunic. This was why the two of them needed someone with a bit of common sense.

"Take him to my room, Jim. It's the closest. I don't want you dropping him, or throwing out your back." Leonard grumbles, already leading the way.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watches the pair behind him. Spock appears to have moved to kissing the Captain's neck in a racy display he never would have attempted sober, and Jim is visibly struggling to keep him up while he's being distracted by the hickey being bitten into his skin. Leonard can't help but roll his eyes, thankful that he'd chosen a rec room just down the hall from his temporary quarters. Hastily, he unlocks the door, allowing Jim to brush past him and lay Spock on the mattress. He kisses the half-Vulcan's forehead, and turns to leave. Spock's hand darts out from his side to grasp his arm, grip a little too tight for comfort.

"No. Stay." The words are a command, but his voice is pleading. Jim looks to McCoy, silently asking for his permission. As if it was needed.

"Ya don't even have ta ask, Jim." He says, already slipping out of his uniform. He wasn't sure where the boundaries of their relationship lay just yet, but he was _not_ going to sleep in those awful regulation slacks. "Do ya wanna borrow something to sleep in or...?"

"No, I'm fine, Thank you." Jim replied, pulling his tunic over his head. He undressed to his boxers, and Leonard tried his best not to stare. Now was not the time for that at all.

Spock seemed to have given up after successfully kicking off his boots, and lay in the center of the bed, by all appearances passed out. Leonard can't help the affectionate smile that spreads across his face at the sight. Still in a state of euphoric disbelief, he slides into the bed on one side of Spock, careful to leave a little space between them. A gesture that is utterly overlooked as Spock immediately curls around him. He lets out a soft chuckle, touching his index and middle fingers to Spock's own in a brief kiss, feeling him return it sleepily. He looks over his shoulder to see Jim curled around Spock much the same way Spock was currently holding him, the three of them slotted together as perfectly as if they'd been made for it. Spock slurs something tender in Vulcan against the back of his neck and Leonard sighs in contentment. This had been an altogether interesting experiment. For the price of a little hot chocolate, Leonard McCoy had gotten everything he'd ever wanted, and that seemed like a fair trade to him.


End file.
